The Birthday Gift
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Ya. Ini 14 Desember 2009, di mana Cielle kini telah beranjak ke umur 27. Special for Ciel's birthday. OOC AU Fem!Ciel Don't Like Don't Read.


Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei**.

Warning: AU, OOC, Fem!Ciel (lagi), abal, dan pasangannya lebay, plus **Don't Like Don't Read**.

Title: **The Birthday Gift** (again, judulnya nggak bakal nyambung.)

Pair: Sebastian x Fem!Ciel, doong.

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary: Ya. Ini 14 Desember 2009, di mana Cielle kini telah beranjak ke umur 27.

*u*

_**London, United Kingdom.**_

_**In the year of 2009.**_

Di luar mulai turun salju. Balkon apartemen milik Sebastian Michaelis dan Cielle Phantomhive tak luput dipenuhi dengan buliran-buliran benda lembut berwarna putih tersebut.

"Kau masih bekerja seperti biasa, Sebastian?" tanya Cielle.

"Aku dosen! Mahasiswa-mahasiswi libur. Aku tidak mengajar," jawab Sebastian sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di ruang tengah. "Kau juga masih tetap melukis?" tanya Sebastian balik.

"Mm-hmm," gumam Cielle. "Tapi nanti. Aku sedang malas, entah kenapa," katanya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sofa kosong di sebelah Sebastian sambil membelai kepala tunangannya itu.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Cielle beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membukakan pintu. Terlihat sosok Angelina Durless***)** yang sedang membawa kotak kado berwarna merah dengan pita ungu tua. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum lebar.

"Hai, kemenakanku!" seru Angelina girang. "Aku boleh masuk, kan?" tanya Angelina.

"Tentu saja," jawab Cielle sambil mundur dan mempersilahkan Angelina masuk. Bibinya itu langsung mendekati Sebastian yang tengah berbaring dan berbisik pada lelaki itu.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sebastian. Selamat menikmati musim salju, sayang," kata Angelina seraya mengecup kening Cielle dan meninggalkannya dengan keadaan bingung.

"Apa yang dibisikkan Bibi Angelina tadi?" tanya Cielle setelah menutup pintu rumahnya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sebastian. Cielle mendesah kesal dan kembali duduk di sebelah Sebastian, kembali membelai kepala lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sebastian tersenyum merasakan tangan Cielle yang membelainya. "Menurutmu, tanggal berapa yang cocok untuk pernikahan kita?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku inginnya saat Natal. Terserah kau," jawab Cielle. Ia melihat ke arah balkon. Tumpukan salju telah memenuhi pinggiran lantai dan pagar balkon. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang dipakai Sebastian. Nyaris pukul 12 siang.

"Tidak apa kan jika kutinggal kau di sini?" tanya Cielle.

"Kalau kau ingin melukis, silahkan saja. Aku ingin berbaring di sini beberapa saat lagi," jawab Sebastian. Cielle tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sebastian sejenak.

Setelah kepergian Cielle ke ruangan lain di rumahnya, Sebastian langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Angelina tadi.

_Ini 14 Desember, Sebastian. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa …_

Ya. Ini 14 Desember 2009, di mana Cielle kini telah beranjak ke umur 27. Ia berjalan ke ruang studio lukis Cielle. Terlihat siluet yang sedang melukis—entah apa itu, namun prediksinya, gambar abstrak—yang memunggunginya.

"Cielle," panggil Sebastian. Perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya—yang entah mengapa—terlihat berbeda di mata Sebastian. Membuat lelaki itu sedikit _melting_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cielle.

"Eh—aku mau pergi sebentar. Tak apa, kan, kalau kutinggal sendirian? Aku bawa kunci duplikatku kok. Mungkin sampai sore aku baru pulang," jelas Sebastian. Ia menelan air ludahnya sendiri.

"Tentu. Aku masih akan menghabiskan waktuku di sini," sahut Cielle. "Tapi kau tidak bilang kau ada acara, seingatku."

_BANG!_

"Eh … memang aku tidak ada acara, tapi aku hanya ingin keluar …." Sebastian beralasan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kau," ucap Cielle sambil tersenyum simpul. Sebastian mendekati tunangannya itu dan mengecup bibirnya. Ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan wanita yang cukup untuk dibilang dewasa itu.

Ah, ingin sekali ia bunuh Angelina Durless itu.

*u*

Sebastian tengah membawa sebuah tas kertas cokelat kecil yang berisikan sebuah kue. Tepatnya, hadiah untuk Cielle nanti malam. Ia kembali berjalan ke sebuah supermarket yang berada beberapa blok dari _bakery_ itu.

"Michaelis?" panggil sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Sebastian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Angela Landers yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, hai, Angela," sapa Sebastian. Ia berjalan masuk ke supermarket itu bersama Angela. Kerincingan bel di pintu itu terdengar. Sebastian terlihat berjalan ke rak-rak berisi bir kalengan. Pria berumur 31 tahun itu mengambil satu pak dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Kau hanya membeli itu?" tanya Angela yang kelihatannya kebingungan memilih cokelat-cokelat yang tertata di rak lain.

"Yap. Aku kehabisan bir," jawab Sebastian. Ia tersenyum ke arah kasir dan membayar bir itu. Ia mendekati Angela yang masih bingung memilih cokelat.

"Ambil yang itu. Aku pernah mencobanya," kata Sebastian sambil menunjuk salah satu cokelat batangan dengan bungkus berwarna hitam. Ia tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah," ujar Angela seraya mengambil cokelat yang tadi ditunjuk Sebastian. Ia lalu mulai mencari barang lain. Sebastian tersenyum sejenak sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, keluar dari supermarket itu.

*u*

Cielle masih sibuk berkutat dengan kanvasnya. Polesan-polesan kuas itu melapisi kanvas putih di depannya, memperlihatkan sebuah lukisan abstrak. Ia melepas _earphone_ yang sengaja ia pakai agar terfokus pada pekerjaannya dan melihat jam dinding yang tak jauh darinya.

04.45 di sore hari. Sebastian belum pulang. Cielle mulai resah. Ia langsung mencuci tangannya yang penuh dengan cat itu dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh di meja dekat pintu studionya. Menekan sejumlah tombol dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Sebastian!" serunya saat telah tersambung.

"_Ada apa?"_ tanya Sebastian.

"Kau kemana saja? Katamu kau akan pulang sore hari …," ujar Cielle. Nadanya melunak, bahkan terdengar kalau ia tengah ketakutan.

"_Aku sudah dekat rumah. Bukakan pintu, _please_?"_ pinta Sebastian dari ujung sana. Cielle mendelik ke arah pintu yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu itu dan membukanya sedikit. Terlihat Sebastian yang sedang tersenyum sambil membawa dua tas kertas dan ponsel yang tertempel di telinganya. Cielle tersenyum lega. Wanita itu membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk tunangannya itu.

"Kukira kau menghilang entah kemana, tahu," kesal Cielle.

"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak akan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanmu, Cielle_ku_," ujar Sebastian sambil menaruh dua tas itu dan menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Kau membeli apa?" tanya Cielle. Ia nyaris saja membuka salah satu tas kertas berwarna putih itu sebelum Sebastian cegah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cielle sedikit kecewa. Sebastian menggeleng dan menaruh kedua tas itu ke kulkas di dapur dan kembali lagi, menidurkan Cielle di atas pangkuannya, di sofa.

"Tunggu sampai malam dan kau boleh tahu apa isinya," ucap Sebastian sambil membelai kepala Cielle. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cielle, mencium bibir wanita itu lembut. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum ke arah wanita itu.

"Lukisanmu sudah jadi?" tanya Sebastian. Cielle mengangguk. "Abstrak. Seperti biasa," jelas Cielle.

"Aku tahu." Sebastian menyeringai. Ia tetap membelai kepala Cielle sampai melihat wanita itu tertidur lelap. Ia menggendongnya ke kamar mereka, membaringkannya di atas kasur. Ia tersenyum melihatnya.

_._._._._._._._

Cielle terbangun. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya. Ia tengah terbaring di kamarnya dan Sebastian. Ia melihat ke jam meja di meja dekat kasur itu. 07.28 malam. Ia langsung membuka lemarinya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidurnya.

Saat ia sudah selesai mengganti pakaian, lampu kamar itu padam. Ia langsung bergidik ngeri saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Makin mendekat. Ia rasakan satu lengan besar yang melingkari pinggangnya dan kepala yang ditaruh di pundaknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang," kata Sebastian sambil menaruh kue yang tadi ia beli. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah lilin kecil yang menyala.

"Sebastian, ini yang kau beli tadi?" tanya Cielle saat melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Sebastian. Ia membuka matanya yang tadi dipejamkan.

"Yap. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-27, ya," ucap Sebastian. Cielle tersenyum sambil meniup lilin itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sebastian dan menciumnya.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian," ucap Cielle sambil memeluk Sebastian erat. Amat erat. Sebastian balik memeluk dan mencium leher Cielle.

"Minumlah," Tiba-tiba Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan sekaleng bir.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Cielle tersenyum sambil membuka kaleng itu. Menenggak habis bir yang ia pegang.

_Terima kasih, untuk hadiah ulang tahun ini, Sebastian_, gumam Cielle saat berbaring di sebelah Sebastian yang tengah memeluknya. Ia mendelik ke arah pria yang telah menjadi tunangannya dari 4 tahun lalu dan tersenyum senang …

…Untuk sebuah alasan yang ia sembunyikan sejak dulu.

*u*

**The End**

*u*

Bener kan nggak nyambung. Udah dibilangin judul sama kisah gak bakal nyambung.

_Well at least happy birthday to Ciel Phantomhive! We always love you my dear _:D

_Mind for reviewing? _:3


End file.
